


...is such sweet...

by permetaform (ladywinter)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/permetaform
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>parting is not permanent, and neither is the sorrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	...is such sweet...

**Notes:** Based on a piece of Japanese fanart, whose artist refused to be linked to.

* * *

The sun is setting, and it's time to go but they stall, waiting for the other cars to peel out. The random stragglers hang around, trying to keep the feel and shine of celebration still. Gojyo taps on the side of his door, arm hanging out from inside the car and looks up and to the right and Hakkai is in the next car over, framed in cherry red with his fingers gripping the wheel, studiously light. The knuckles are white, shaking, even though he's not clenching the wheel very hard.

They will part after this, one north, the other south, and they don't quite know if they'll meet again though they will try.

The billboards shine loud as do the lingering crowd and the music pulse as do the grunts of the cars and the whine of the wheels and girlish shrieks and deep bellowing chuckles and the murmur and murmur of too many people as they ebb and swirl around them, and from this fog of noise sometimes a voice would rise up and reach out to another one. Gojyo taps his cigarrette carefully over the side of the car. They've worked hard to get here. And it's finally done. It's done and now even the celebration was finished. Gojyo looks over again.

Hakkai is already watching him, already rising, already twisting out and Gojyo finds himself lunging to meet him halfway to make sure he doesn't fall, jacket slipping down, hands flat against his car, shoving himself outwards. Hakkai's glasses are cold against his skin, hand warm against his cheek, mouth hot on his own. Gojyo swallows him down, too urgent for his breath to hitch, all too *necessary* to bother with breathing, and it's all firm presses. Hakkai tastes like he's part of Gojyo's mouth and leaving his is like waking up blind. They lean their foreheads together.

There is a bubble of stillness around them, people gone silent, like the color's all retreated from the area except for them, like motion has stopped except for their soft pants as they catch up on the breaths they've missed in the meantime. It's difficult because Gojyo can never find his breath around Hakkai. Hair tickles his forehead. They are steady, together, braced, air above them and air below and the only thing warm is,

"find me again," Hakkai says. The three words puff against his cheek, and Gojyo opens his eyes to return,

"I will." And grins. "Smile, again, when you see me?"

Hakkai laughs and they slide back down into their cars and Gojyo feels like all the muscles in his body are jumping, everything jerking in opposite directions and tics. He breathes. When he next looks around Hakkai has already left, to prevent himself from seeing Gojyo leave and Gojyo laughs because he'd expected it, really, and prepares for his own turn. His mouth tingles, and there's nothing to do except smile, nothing he *can* do except laugh as he goes, too.

The sun has set; but they'll find each other again.


End file.
